Snowman Soup
by Fairylust
Summary: !AU, Genderswitch! Crona's first Christmas with her friends is a pleasant one, especially when she gets to spend some quality time with Mako.


**Note: I have another story under a very similar name as this one, which is because this version is genderswitched and that one is not. I hope you enjoy it all the same, in spite of the slight differences.**

* * *

Crona snuggled her pillow tightly, hiding in the corner of her new bedroom. It'd been a few weeks since Mako and the others had persuaded her into getting her own apartment, but she'd adjusted pretty well so far. A few moments ago, she had been looking out the window, noticing how a lot of people began to flock outdoors to watch as snow suddenly started to fall from the multitude of gloomy clouds that had been floating around the sky for a couple of days now.

She'd been curious and went out to watch the snow fall, too, but was promptly scared when a group of small boys came running by pushing and shoving and yelling, causing her to scream and bolt back up to the safety of her apartment.

Confused and shaking, as she watched the snow fall from her place in the corner, Crona gave a small squeak of unease, feeling Raraka as she appeared to perch atop her meister's head, curiousity evident in her expression. "Hey, Crona, what're you sitting here like some depressed emo for?" she asked, poking Crona in the cheek. "Get your ass out there! Or did you already forget about the party?"

Gasping, Crona realized that she had, indeed, forgotten all about Mako's party. She gave a despairing cry as she got to her feet, feeling completely idiotic for forgetting something so important. She scrambled to her closet to look for clothes while her weapon partner called her a moron and berated her for being so lazy and forgetful.

Throwing on the formal white dress she'd bought while shopping with Kid she checked the time and double checked the invitation she'd gotten in the mail approximately two days ago.

She gathered up the things the invitation told to bring, stuffing them in an old backpack that she couldn't bring herself to part with and then headed out, nervous and jumpy as she ran down the street, avoiding crowds and people as she hurried along, screaming as she narrowly avoided getting ran down by some kids on sleds.

Crona gave a nervous glance to the neat looking table, which held all the gifts she and her friends brought. It wasn't a large party and that made her feel more comfortable, especially since it only consisted of Mako, Sola, Kid, Lizar, Pat, Blue*Star, Tsubaki, and Blain. Crona would have been okay if Blue*Star and Blain weren't present, but found herself okay so long as she stuck near someone like Sola...or Mako. The party was held at his and Sola's apartment and had a bunch of yummy snacks and drinks. Soft jazz notes filled the room from a record player Sola had set up and everyone was socializing. Crona supposed she was doing pretty well since she had yet dove into a corner or yet panicked.

So far so good.

She added to some conversations and answered questions, and she near about fainted upon realizing she was even voicing some of her own opinions, amusing her friends.

The pinkette was quite proud of herself even when Raraka popped up she found herself dealing with it pretty well, either responding to her weapon or softly apologizing for something Raraka did that wasn't considered acceptable to her friends, namely stealing their food or calling them names. Tsubaki seemed to handle it better than everyone else, but then again, Crona knew Raraka liked him better than she did a lot of the others seeing as he was such a good cook.

"You think you could hold her in or something?" Sola whispered to Crona at one point after the weapon had retreated back into Crona. "It's not that she's annoying so much as it's that we hate her."

"Sorry," Crona mumbled, eyes downcast, "but I can't do anything about her."

"Sola, don't be mean." Mako chastised, despite how he, too, was getting very annoyed with the dark weapon. He just didn't like seeing Crona so unhappy and for some reason he couldn't understand Crona seemed to actually like Raraka on some level, which was understandable, but still...it didn't change the fact the rest of them really hated that little blob.

That fact aside, Mako was willing to get Sola off Crona's back since her weapon already occupied that particular spot. "It's Christmas, which means you should be tolerate of others."

"But-"

"Don't make me Mako Chop you. It's Christmas, Crona's _first _Christmas with us, and I don't want her to remember it being sad and violent."

"Yeah," Sola sighed, knowing her meister had a bit of a thing for the pinkette, "whatever you say, Mako. But you owe me later." With that being said, the white-haired weapon stalked off to go talk with Blue*Star, but not before giving her meister a quick wink as he stood close to the pink-haired meister. Scowling and blushing, Mako ignored her, turning to Crona with an apologetic look.

"Sorry if she upset you."

"N-no, it's my fault. I should probably try to stand up to Raraka more often."

"You don't have to," Mako said, knowing that the weapon would most likely hurt Crona if she did that. "You're fine just being you. It doesn't matter what Sola or anyone else thinks, okay?"

"Don't you hate her too?"

"Well, hate is a...very strong word..."

"But you do, don't you?"

"Err..." he wasn't too sure how to reply, having already given the speech about tolerating others and all, but he really didn't want to lie to Crona. And so, Mako found himself caught in a rather painful situation. Luckily, that was when Pat and Blue*Star announced that they wanted to open presents, providing the perfect distraction for Mako to use to his advantage.

"Let's go see who gets what. Oh, and I'm sure there'll be plenty of gifts for you, too, Crona."

"No kidding?" the pinkette gasped, seeming quite stunned by this. "Do you really mean it, Mako?"

Mako chuckled at her expression, nodding.

"Why?"

"Because you're our friend." he said, smiling softly at the girl who blushed shyly, looking down as her face heated up. "And," Mako went on to explain, "Christmas is about love, giving, and sharing what you have with others. Out of us all, you have the least so naturally me and the others got together and we-"

"Oh, Mako!" she fretted, watching as Pat, Sola, and Blue*Star tore through their gifts. "N-nobody had to get me anything! I'm happy just being here!"

"I know, but-"

"Hey," Blue*Star shouted from where she sat, wrapping a brand new white scarf around her neck, "are you two just gonna stand there talking all day about nothing or are you gonna open your presents?!"

Glaring at the blue-haired ninja, Mako gave a sigh, relenting and going over to the small pile of remaining gifts. Kid and Lizar had already taken theirs and were taking their time or struggling to open them. Mako glanced over to see Crona sitting with a little pile of gifts, seeming quite relieved and content, despite how everyone else seemed to have much larger presents. It sort of made the blonde-haired meister feel bad, especially when he noticed the one little gift amongst all his larger ones.

It was from Crona.

Naturally, he would have opened Sola's first, but this year was different and without hesitation he tore it open, gasping upon seeing the cover of the newest Ruby Stone book. It was a fictional series that was purely fantasy with elves and the like all working together to stop an evil witch from taking over their world. The action, adventure, and humor had gotten Mako hooked. There was also romance and some scary parts, but they were just an added bonus. He'd started reading a couple weeks ago and had been dying to know what happened next since their school library didn't hold that particular book, but he didn't think he'd mentioned his love for the series or desire to read the next one to Crona.

He thought about what he'd gotten her...a stuffed animal...it just didn't compare.

Glancing back to her, Mako saw she'd opened his present and was staring at the little stuffed rabbit with wide, adoring eyes before she snuggled it to her chest, seeming to have fallen in love with the toy. Mako sighed, somewhat saddened that he didn't get her something better, but...he smiled and felt contented...knowing that Crona loved it. Her other gifts were small and similar, being either a stuffed toy, knick-knack, or an article of clothing.

She loved it all and thanked everyone, being very grateful for it all, which was great, but also sort of depressing seeing as it shown just how much her father had neglected her, even failing to give Crona one decent Birthday or Christmas gift.

Once all the gifts were opened and the wrapping paper cleaned up everyone started to say their good-byes and departed to go elsewhere, either home or some other residency for a holiday visit. Crona stayed over with Mako to help him clean up, whilst Sola made herself scarce to hang out with Kid and Blue*Star, giving her meister some alone time with his little crush.

Sitting on the couch after having finally gotten everything cleaned up and put away and having made them some hot snowman soup. Crona sniffed at the steamy drink for a moment, and then tried to take a sip only to squeak when her lips met heated liquid.

"Careful," Mako chuckled, helping her set it down without sloshing it out everywhere. He then had her turn to face him so he could inspect the damage, which wasn't really that bad though her lips were now pinkened and slightly swollen from the heat.

It was something she'd easily recover from, but Mako couldn't help himself from thinking of other ways her lips could become swollen, imagining them kissing beneath mistletoe or sharing a kiss beneath the shade of a tree during a picnic.

He'd dreamed and thought about all the possibilities, about all the different ways they could be affectionate, but Mako never really planned on making any of those daydreams come true.

She was his friend and was just getting her legs when it came to social situations. What if him trying something ruined that progress? No, Mako couldn't allow himself to submit to those urges, feeling as though it'd be a betrayal of her trust, not to mention his own moral code. He was absolutely determined to–

"Hey, umm, Mako?" the pinkette mumbled softly, interuppting his thought process.

"Yes, Crona?"

"Thank you for my gift. An-and thank you for inviting me."

"Oh. Yeah, no, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is." she insisted, staring up at him with those beautiful dark eyes of hers. He couldn't resist her gaze, allowing his own dark green hues to linger and admire the girl's mysterious dark orbs. "I like you, Mako. You're always so kind to me and you've always been a really good friend even when I bother you too much. You're a real great friend, Mako. Thank you, thank you so much."

"Crona, really, you're making too much of-"

"Let me show you how much I like you."

"What? Crona what do you me-"

And that was when he felt her hands rest gently against the sides of his face and her lips met his in one smooth, gentle motion. For one long moment, everything was bliss and Mako let his thoughts and worries melt away, and then Crona pulled away, appearing somewhat nervous and rather worried.

"D-did I do that right?" She questioned meekly, as she looked to him with a dark flush and eyes that were slowly tearing up as her fears of rejection grew with each second. "Or...no, you didn't want it. Oh, now I've ruined everything! I'm sorry, Mako, I'm really sorry! Please don't hate–mmmff!"

Pressing his lips to hers, Mako was quite pleased when she responded, pressing back and holding onto his shoulders while he kept a hold of her thin waist. Their kiss deepened and soon Mako found his hands wandering from her waist to...well...elsewhere, hoping to receive a much different sort of gift when suddenly he realized just what wicked thoughts were racing through his mind.

_What am I doing?!_ the ash blonde boy wondered in alarm and shame, as he removed his hands from her body and broke lip contact with the pinkette.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...I just...Crona why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because," her voice whispered, as a soft smile crossed her delicate features, "I love you, Mako. I just...wanted you to know that."

"I do." Mako said, smiling back at her as he tenderly carressed her soft face. She leaned into the action, purring softly and giving a contented sigh. "I know it better than you think and...and I...I love you, too, Crona."

"You do?"

"Yes, I love you very much."

Her smile shook and she had to force herself to speak, worried as to what he'd say to her next inquiry, "Enough to l-let me be your...your girlfriend?"

Maka's breathing hitched for a moment, and then a broad smile came over his face, as he kissed and nuzzled the cute pinkette nodding and voicing his cheerful agreement, his voice and actions all filled with tender care and devoted love.

Crona beamed at that and her eyes glowed brighter than any Christmas light Mako had ever seen.

Leaning in to peck his lips, she mumbled a faint, "Merry Christmas, Mako." before nuzzling against his chest. Chuckling, the blonde meister couldn't help but to agree, as he wrapped an arm around her and turned on the television to watch a Christmas special. Sitting there together, they continued to drink their snowman soup, enjoying it as well as the warmth of the heater, but most of all they enjoyed each other's embrace as they sat there, content and comfortable on the snowy Christmas day.

* * *

**I know that the title isn't that good, but I was really tired and so named it after the main drink featured in this story, and I am also aware that some may view that ending as clitche, but I loved it and decided after writing it down to keep it! Plz no flames and if you would plz R&R. Other that...**

**Have a Merry Christmas everyone!**

**XD**

**Lastly, in case some readers don't know what snowman soup is, here's the short explanation: hot chocolate with a hershey kiss mixed in via candy cane rather than a spoon.**

**It's _really_ good! ****;)**

**~Sincerely, Fairylust~**


End file.
